The present invention relates, in general, to the field of distance or range measuring equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laser based range finder which may be inexpensively produced yet provides highly accurate precision range measurements of up to 1000 yards or more with a resolution of less than 1 yard. The laser range finder herein disclosed has a number of user selectable target acquisition and enhanced precision measurement modes which may be viewed on an in-sight display during aiming and operation of the instrument. Extremely efficient self-calibrating precision timing and automatic noise threshold circuits incorporated in the design provide a compact, low-cost, highly accurate and reliable ranging instrument for a multitude of uses.
Laser based distance and range measuring equipment have been used for a number of years to provide extremely accurate distance measurements to a remote target or object. A representative instrument is the Criterion.TM. 100 laser range finder developed and marketed by Laser Technology, Inc., assignee of the present invention. Although a highly accurate and reliable device, its great distance ranging capability and inherent complexity translates to a cost and form factor most suitable only for certain specific applications. A need therefore exists for a laser based range finder of perhaps more limited range, which can be economically manufactured as a rugged, compact unit to provide accurate distance measurement capabilities in other less stringent types of applications.